Missing Pieces
by Rock89
Summary: OH HAY AN UPDATE.
1. Hello, Sissi

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, nor do I own Saw.

Forewarning: This chapter contains mild swearing, adult themes and violence.

A/N: Hello, everyone. I want to play- oh wait, wrong audience. I thought this would be an interesting story to put together, so here it is. Please read, review and enjoy. (For the record, I have not actually seen any of the Saw movies. o.o;; Before you leave and/or throw assorted sharp things at me, just know I did as much research as I could and will try to employ that here. I apologize if I get any major details wrong.)

Traps featured this chapter: The Virgin Belt (Idea supplied by me)

Missing Pieces

Chapter One: Hello, Sissi

The gang was sitting at a bench, all busily talking about the summer break.

"I am going to sleep. Lots, and lots of sleep," Jeremie said, rubbing his sunken eyes.

"You better, or else I'm going to be forced to duct tape your eyes shut," Aelita said, smiling gently.

"Again?! That'll be the fifth time this week, Princess." laughed Odd.

"Really? The fifth? I must have lost count."

"Oh, great, we've got the God Squad headed our way." Ulrich spat suddenly.

"What? Mormons?" Odd asked.

"No, it's Sissi and her worshippers." Ulrich replied, with a chuckle.

"Ulriiiiiiiiiiiich!" Sissi screeched.

"Whaaaat?!" Ulrich cried.

"What are you going to do this summer, Ulrich dear?" she asked.

"Something that doesn't involve you in anyway, shape or form." he responded.

Sissi laughed an annoying laugh that could have the ability to make your ears bleed if you listen for too long. "That's preposterous, Ulrich dear! Why would you ever want to spend time away from me?" she asked, moving in uncomfortably close to Ulrich.

"If he were to count all the reasons on his hands, he'd need more than there are in this school!" Odd said, earning a laugh from the group.

Sissi turned a bright scarlet and stormed off into the woods.

"I just can't believe those fools! Why the hell would they not enjoy my presence?!" she asked.

"Um…I don't know, maybe because-" Nicholas half-said.

HAROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! A nearby coyote had given off a hair-raising howl.

"AAAGGGGGHHH!! JESUS CHRIST!! RUN!" both Herve and Nicholas squealed (yes, squealed, like the little sissies (no pun intended) they are) before running off.

"Guys! Get back here, it's just a coyote! It's not going to kill you!" Sissi shrieked. She then sighed.

Sissi began to walk back to school when all of the sudden…

"Excuse me miss, are you Elizabeth Delmas?" said someone from behind her. Sissi jumped.

"Agh!" she cried. "Yes, I am, wh-" she said, before being whacked in the head with a large blunt object. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Several Unconscious Minutes Later

(Unconscious minutes are like regular minutes, except they are not an accurate replication of time. Hours, days, weeks can go by in unconscious minutes.)

Sissi slowly woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her environment. She was in a dark, filthy room with nothing around her. At least, nothing she could see. Sissi tried to move her hands, but realized she had her hands duct taped to the chair she was sitting in. She also felt something lodged in her…um…well, you know.

She looked down, and saw a large belt strapped around her lower torso. It was a hideous thing, rusted with a large keyhole for a belt buckle.

A large cacophony filled the air as a nearby television sparked into life. Sissi jumped in her seat, and looked over at the static-filled screen. A puppet appeared on the TV. It was white, with red bullseye-like marks on its cheeks. It had pitch black eyes with red irises. The puppet adorned in a black suit and red bow tie. The thing turned its head towards Sissi, and began to speak.

_Hello, Elizabeth Delmas. I want to play a game. You don't know me, but I know you. I know all about you and your narcissistic ways, always trying to hit up that Ulrich Stern boy when he obviously doesn't want you. But you have to ask yourself, why do you want him? Is it because you truly love him with all of your heart? Or is it because you just want to have your virginity taken away as soon as possible so you may become even more popular? I think it is the latter, Ms. Delmas, but now we will find out. The device I have placed on your lower section is my own creation. It has a vibration device inserted inside your vagina, and will turn on as soon as you escape from the chair. But, unfortunately, should you orgasm whilst you are wearing the belt, a bomb inside the device will go off, leading you to a rather messy demise. There is a way to get the device off, however. It is in the heart of your dead cellmate. Look around; know that I am not lying. _

_Live or die, Ms. Delmas. Make…your…choice._

(Goddamn, that is an evil device. I should become a supervillain or something.)

The video shut off. Sissi screamed in pure, primal terror. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod what am I going to do?!" she wailed. A few bitter tears fell down her cheeks.

Sissi struggled against the duct tape securing her to the chair, and after a few minutes, she finally broke free. A loud buzzing noise filled the air, and Sissi knew that the device had been turned on. She gave a quiet moan, one of both fear and pleasure.

Sissi looked around frantically, eventually spotting a lifeless body in the corner. She ran over to it, looking down and receiving a horrible shock. The lifeless body was none other than Ulrich.

She gave another shriek, followed by a couple sobs. "Oh my god, Ulrich! What did they do to you?!" she cried, falling to her knees. She found a scalpel next to Ulrich's corpse. She slowly picked it up.

"Should I…?!" she asked. "Maim Ulrich's corpse so I may live?"

Another moan of unwanted pleasure escaped her lips. The feeling was mounting within Sissi; she knew she didn't have much time left.

Sissi hesitated for a moment, and saw the 'corpse' move. _Ulrich was still alive._ Sissi squealed again. She couldn't do it. Plunging the scalpel into the still-breathing body of Ulrich was more than she could stand.

So, she sat down a good distance away from Ulrich. The unwanted delight within her mounted further and further, and with tears streaming down her face, she orgasmed. The bomb within the mechanism went off shortly afterwards, killing her.

Ulrich woke up a few minutes later, to see the spattered remains of Sissi, and a puppet on a tricycle, slowly shaking its head.

"Ah, Mr. Stern, you've awoken." it stated. "Know that you are not the one that caused this. Ms. Delmas did this to herself. She will not bother you anymore. May we meet again."

With that, the puppet turned around and promptly left the room.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it.

I had a great idea. Why not get you, the reader, into the game? Get in touch with your inner Jigsaw. Create a trap of your own and send it to me via e-mail. (Check my profile.) If I like it enough, it might make it into the story. This is an example of the format:

Trap Name: The Virgin Belt

Character Intended For: Sissi

Trap Details: This is a belt attached to the lower section of Sissi. A vibrating apparatus is inserted in her vagina, and will do so until Sissi orgasms. When that happens, a bomb will go off, blasting Sissi into oblivion.

How to Survive: A key is lodged within her dead cellmate's heart. But wait…why is that corpse so familiar…?

Just make sure to include all twists and surprises and such. I will decide whether the character dies or if the character lives. Have fun!


	2. Lending a Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, nor do I own Saw. Nor do I own the song 'Don't Fear The Reaper'.

Forewarning: This chapter contains mild adult themes, swearing and violence.

A/N: Hello again, everyone. Not much to say today, so please read and review.

Oh, and enjoy. I always forget that part.

Traps featured this chapter: The Computer Room (Original idea by LunarKnightBrandon with changes by me)

Missing Pieces

Chapter Two: Lending a Hand

(A/N: (shot for terrible title name))

Ulrich watched as the puppet rode away. He got up quickly, for he had time only to ask one thing.

"Who are you?!" he cried with difficulty.

The puppet stopped for a second. "Does it truly matter, Mr. Stern?...Now, go, leave this place. There is a cellphone in your pocket; you may use it as you wish." With another squeak of the trike's wheels, it went through the door and closed it.

----End Flashback----

"…and that's when I called the police." Ulrich finished, taking a bite of the spaghetti and meatballs in front of him.

"Good lord." Jeremie said. "This is just so strange. Who would take the time and effort just to kill Sissi?"

"I don't know…maybe XANA?" Yumi said.

"Maybe, but the superscanner hasn't gone off yet. I'm going to run a check right now, to make sure."

"Hey, can I have the rest of your lunch?" Odd called.

"Sure, whatever." Jeremie replied.

A few hours later, Jeremie finished typing on the keyboard. "Strange…nothing there. It's almost too qui-" he half-said, only to be interrupted by a few sharp knocks at the door.

Jeremie quickly opened it. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

A tall, dark figure in a large black coat, gloves and hat stood there. "You are Jeremie Belpois, correct?" he boomed.

"…Yes…why do y-"

Thud. Whump.

Another Few Unconscious Minutes Later

Jeremie awoke in a dark room. Attempting to get up from the chair he was in, he discovered his left arm was in a shackle. With that, a computer in front of him sparked into life. A video icon was in the middle of the screen, labeled 'PLAY ME'.

Jeremie moved the mouse to the icon and opened it. The puppet appeared again.

_Hello, Mr. Belpois. I want to play a game. For years now, you have always put work first, friends and family second. You spend hours at your computer, letting the people you love sit there, endlessly worrying about your mental and physical health. Well, today, we shall see if your priorities are in line._

Another television sparked into life to Jeremie's right. On it's picture showed a nude Aelita hanging from a device with a timer on it. Blood rushed to Jeremie's face and…other areas…as he saw this.

Then, to Jeremie's horror, the camera zoomed out to show a large pit of glowing molten lava beneath Aelita.

"NO!" he cried.

The puppet continued. _As you can see, Mr. Belpois, your love Aelita is currently hanging far above a dangerous pool of lava. She is in the room behind you, suspended by a device that will drop her into the lava after 5 minutes have gone by. However, you will not be able to reach her, due to your hand being shackled to the wall next to the computer. To get out, you must use the item at your feet. Be careful…those edges are rather sharp. Let the game begin. (maniacal laugh)_

"Item at my feet…? What?" Jeremie looked down and searched around for the object the puppet was talking about.

Something poked his finger, and Jeremie grabbed it. He nearly choked at what he saw (no pun intended).

It was a large, rusted saw. Jeremie quickly realized what the puppet wanted him to do. It wanted him to cut off the hand that was shackled to the computer.

Tick tick, tick tick, tick tick…the timer on the shackles holding Aelita up started. She began to thrash around wildly on the screen, attempting to get out.

"Shit, shit, shit…" Jeremie said, heart racing as he decided what to do. Well, he knew what to do, he just didn't know if he could go through with it or not.

Jeremie looked from the saw to his trapped hand and back again. With saw in hand, he brought it up to his shackled one slowly. And with that, he began sawing.

A few minutes ago, with Aelita

Aelita woke up drowsily. That strange man in the black coat had come to her door, and asked her name…but then what? Her head hurt terribly.

She looked around, and noticed that she was hanging from a large contraption. In fact, not only was she hanging from a large contraption, she was hanging there without any clothes on. (A/N For those wondering _why_ she has no clothes on, it is not for any sort of sexual reasoning. It was an element in the original trap idea, and she'll burn to death faster without clothing. See? There is a method to my madness!) She blushed instinctively.

A voice came from the device above her.

_Hello, Ms. Stones. Or should I say, Ms. Hopper. You are currently hanging above a large pit of boiling lava. The only way for you to escape is from a little help from your first friend, who is currently watching your position through the door on the wall in front of you. From now on, it is but a waiting game. Enjoy what may or may not be your last moments on this earth. (more maniacal laughter)_

"First friend…" she said, quickly followed by "Jeremie?!"

A timer on the device above her started ticking all of the sudden. Tick tick…tick tick…tick tick…

With tears streaming down her face, Aelita yelled in futility. "Jeremie, help me!"

Then, as if to answer her, hideous, painful screams came from behind the door.

With Jeremie

"FUCKING GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Jeremie screamed as he continued to hack through his hand.

Blood flowed freely from his soon-to-be dismembered hand, spraying onto everything nearby. There was a thick red coating on Jeremie's shirt and the computer.

Tick tick, tick tick, tick tick…

The timer on the manacles holding Aelita up had now gone to 2 minutes.

"AAAAAAA- GAH!" he said as he finished sawing through the last slice of tissue. Tears of unadulterated pain flowed from his eyes. Looking at the monitor, he saw that he had less than one and a half minutes left.

"NO!" he screamed again, bursting through the door behind him.

"Jeremie!" Aelita cried. "Get me out of this thing!"

"H…h-hold on, Aelita!" he said, the massive blood loss finally getting to him. His face was a pale white.

Jeremie stumbled up a nearby staircase to find a large console. However, there were only three buttons. A riddle was written on a small piece of paper.

_Good, Mr. Belpois. Now, to save your love, you must answer this riddle. The answer will give you the correct button to press._

_Left is right._

_Right is wrong._

_Cheers…_

Jeremie looked at the timer quickly. 30 seconds left.

Left is right. But right was wrong. So, the answer must be the middle, Jeremie reasoned. He pressed the button, and looked at the timer.

5 seconds. 4. 3. 2. Jeremie screamed. "OH, GOD NO!" he cried.

Jeremie leaped off of the platform and collided into Aelita just as she was released from the device.

"Damn it, you are NOT going to die on me!" he cried.

Jeremie managed to push Aelita and himself to safety.

"Oh god…" Aelita said, embracing Jeremie in a tight hug.

"I-It's okay…we're still alive…for the moment, anyhow…" Jeremie said, struggling to keep consciousness.

"…For the moment? What do you mea-" Then she caught sight of all the blood.

"Jeremie, what happened while you were in that room…?" she asked, tears forming in the edges of her eyes.

Jeremie said nothing, just held up his left hand- or rather, the bloody stump of where it used to be.

Aelita would have screamed, if it weren't for the fact that a loud squeaking noise echoed throughout the factory. The puppet came in on its little tricycle. It looked at the two.

_Well, well. This is a surprise. Well done, Mr. Belpois, well done. So many people are ungrateful of the gift of life that has been given to them. But not you, Mr. Belpois. Not anymore. _

(A/N: Also, (shot for lack of originality in lines for the puppet)

The puppet turned around and disappeared around a nearby corner. Sirens sounded in the distance, and with that, Jeremie passed out.

A/N: Gasp! A cliffhanger! Will Jeremie survive?! Heh, that's for me to decide and for you guys to suffer- I mean, think about. (shifty eyes)

Remember to send in trap ideas. Thanks again, Brandon, for the idea.

And to all reviewers: thanks, I appreciate it. See you all next time.

Also, I need a name for the puppet. I know its name should be Billy, but I want to give it a different name. I'm getting tired of just referring to him as 'the puppet', as I am sure you guys are too. Again, send me an e-mail via the intertubes. Check my profile for e-mail address-amabob.

Rock


	3. 25 More Plot Twisty!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Code Lyoko, nor Saw.

Forewarning: this chapter contains swearing and violence. Yay.

A/N: OMFGZ. AN UPDATE. THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING ONOES.

No excuse. Really, there isn't. I apologize for being so late.

Also, I'm going to be calling the puppet Jeff. Jeff the puppet. That makes me smile for some reason. (The puppet has no relation to Jeff from the films)

Okay, I'm done rambling. Read, review and enjoy please.

Traps featured this chapter: The Dog Pound (original idea by Shademan V.39 with minor detail changes by moi)

Missing Pieces

Chapter Three: 25 Percent More Plot-Twisting Goodness

Aelita awoke abruptly in a bed. There was a constant beeping sound, and strange pinpricks all over her body.

"AAH!" she screamed. Looking around, Aelita realized she was in a hospital. Then the memories came back.

----Flashback----

Jeremie had just passed out on the floor. Aelita was shaking him violently to get him to wake up. "God damn it, Jeremie! Wake up! You know we all need you!" she yelled at the unconscious teen.

The sirens slowed down, and a couple of people ran into the room. "Good lord!" one of them said. "What happened?!"

"I don't know, first he was screaming, then he came out the door, then he jumped off the platform…" Aelita said quickly.

Blackness suddenly enveloped her vision and she fell over, finally spent from the stress of the day's events.

----End Flashback----

Aelita quickly jumped out of the bed, looking around frantically.

A nurse walked into the room. "Ms. Stones, please get back in your bed." she asked in a stern tone.

Aelita stood where she was. "Where's Jeremie?" she asked.

"Jeremie who?"

"_Belpois._" she said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Ah, yes. He's currently in the emergency room." Aelita took in a sharp breath. "But for now, you have visitors."

Aelita slowly walked to her bed, got in and closed her eyes. "I don't want to see anybody right now…" she said, voice quivering.

"Fine." the nurse said, walking out.

---outside.---

(If this is boring you, I'm sorry. I was never good at transition things.)

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were all sitting on a bench in the waiting room.

The nurse walked out. "Ms. Stones is not taking any visitors at the moment."

(Group sigh.) "Is she still out of it?" Odd asked.

"No, she specifically said she didn't want to see anybody."

"Eh. It's for the best, now that I think about it." Yumi said.

"How so?" Ulrich asked.

"How can you be so thick? She just nearly got dunked in lava! Not to mention that Jeremie lost his fucking left hand, and she probably doesn't know where he is. She needs time to recuperate."

"That is true." Odd said.

Ulrich nodded.

"Hey Odd, I'm going to go to the vending machine, you want anything?" Ulrich asked suddenly.

"Nah. For once, I'm not really hungry." Odd said.

"Odd not hungry? Boy, what's next? The world ending?" Yumi said, attempting some humor to help brighten the mood.

Ulrich said nothing and walked off to find the vending machine.

Finding one, Ulrich inserted three quarters and pressed the buttons. He looked up to see the reflection of a man in a large black coat and hat. Ulrich spun around quickly.

"Aww, for fuck's sake, not YOU aga-"

WHACK!

Ulrich slumped to the ground, whilst the black-coat man sighed.

"That'll teach you to ruin a dramatic moment," he said.

Later

Ulrich opened his eyes and jumped up. "God DAMMIT!" he screamed.

He was in what looked like a filthy control room. In front of him was a large window, a computer with a grime-covered keyboard, and a large switch to his right. The computer screen was lit, and there was a single file on the screen that was labeled 'Play'.

Ulrich begrudgingly moved the mouse to the file and double-clicked. "Fucking egomaniac." he said as the file opened.

A video file opened, with a large shot of Jeff the puppet staring straight at Ulrich. It opened its mouth, and began to speak.

_Hello again, Mr. Stern. It is such a delight to see you again. And in one piece too, how wonderful. Well…not for long. _

_Once again, you are involved in one of my games. But this time, you're in control of what happens…and I've brought someone you know very well into the mix._

Lights came on suddenly outside the window. Standing shackled to the wall at the end of the room was none other than his father, apparently stripped down to his boxers and covered in a brown substance.

"D-Dad?!" Ulrich asked, stunned.

_As you can see, I have taken the time to bring your father here. I know that you and he have had a…rocky…relationship at best, Ulrich. So, now, I ask you- will you be able to get over your inner demons and help your father? At the other end of the room your father is in you will find a cage filled with ravenous dogs. They're getting very, very hungry, Mr. Stern, and now they will do _anything_ to get a morsel of food. Oh? And what's that I smell? Is that…steak sauce? Nevertheless, the door to the cage will open in six minutes once this tape ends. If the door opens, the dogs will run over to your father and eat him alive. You can save him, however. All you have to do is pull the switch on the wall to your right. However, if you pull the switch…well, I'll leave that to your imagination. Let's just say that the one thing that makes your father proud will be sliced into pieces._

_The clock is ticking, Mr. Stern…_

_(electronic toy laughter)_

The file ended, and a timer started on the computer.

"Christ…"Ulrich said, looking into the window..

On the floor with the dogs, Ulrich's father began to stir. He stood up, looking around dazed.

"Wow…that must've been some party last night…" he said groggily. "Wait a minute…this isn't Frank's house!"

Ulrich noticed a microphone on the table. He picked up and talked into the mike. "Dad?! Dad, can you hear me?"

Ulrich's dad clutched his head. "Ow…not so loud, will ya, boy? Yeah, I can hear you. Where are we? And why am I covered in…uh…A1?"

"Dad. Listen. There's not much time. You're shackled to the wall and you're going to be eaten by dogs in six minutes unless I pull this switch-"

BRAAAAAMP! 'Five minutes remaining,' the computer said in a smug tone.

"What…eaten? Why?" Ulrich's dad asked, looking around.

"Because this asshole thinks we need to strengthen our relationship or some shit like that."

"So…basically, if we don't make up or something, I die? That's dumb."

"Actually, as I was saying, I need to pull this switch over here to free you-"

"Then pull the goddamn switch! I'm not about to be lunch to some junkyard dogs!" the steak sauce-covered man yelled. The dogs in the cage became more restless at this last comment, almost as if they knew what he said.

"Well, if you would give me a frigging second to finish, then maybe I could tell you that the switch is rigged somehow!" Ulrich yelled, tired of his dad's interruptions.

BRAAAAMP! '4 minutes remaining,' came through the computer's speakers.

Ulrich turned to the switch. The one thing that made his father proud…It hit Ulrich with the force of a ton of lead.

_…Let's just say that the one thing that makes your father proud will be _sliced into pieces_…_

Ulrich closed his eyes. Soccer was the only thing Ulrich's father ever actually respected him for. And the 'sliced to pieces' bit gave it all away.

Should he pull the switch, his legs will be cut off. (I don't know why, but I'm getting a huge evil smile right now…)

"Damn." was all that Ulrich could say. He was now faced with a serious question- either lose his legs, or lose his father.

"Well?! What's taking so long up there, you rotten brat?!" came from below.

Ulrich opened his eyes and scowled. Memories came flooding through his head.

---flashback, yay!---

It's Ulrich's fifth birthday.

"Mommy mommy mommy!" Ulrich yells, running down the stairs.

"Yes, honey?..." Ulrich's mother asks, her mind focused on making dinner.

"Mommy, when's daddy coming home?" Ulrich asks.

Ulrich's mom sighed. "He's…working, honey."

_(Brring. Brring. Click._

_'Hello?'_

_'Yah…hey, honey! How're you doin'?'_

_'Fine…wait…You sound drunk…Are you at that goddamned bar again?!'_

_'Maaaaaaaybeeeeeeeee…a-heh-heh-heh-heh…'_

_'It's your son's birthday! Do you even care about him?'_

_'Wha', that li'l turd sack? It'sh hish birfday?'_

_Click.)_

Ulrich frowned and looked down. "Oh."

---'nother flashback---

Ulrich had just walked in, a terrified look on his face.

Ulrich's father looked over and noticed it. "What's got you so scared, Ulrich?"

"Uh…nothing! Nothing at all!" came the quick reply.

"Fine."

"Hey Ulrich," Ulrich's mother called out from the kitchen. "isn't it report card day?"

"Ah, is that it, Ulrich?..." said Ulrich's father. "You're scared of me seein' your report card, aren't ya…?"

Ulrich edged back a bit as his father came and stole his backpack, rummaged through it for a second and found the incriminating document.

"What the…you failed english, math and science?! AGAIN?!" the old man asked, his face turning red. A few tears escaped Ulrich's eyes. "That's it, boy. YOU NEED TO LEARN A GODDAMNED LESSON!" he said, looking behind the couch.

A few seconds later, he pulled out what he was looking for- a large golf club. He delivered a vicious swing to Ulrich's nether regions(for those who don't know what I'm talking about, think 'very fucking painful'). A choked gargle came from Ulrich's throat, and he fell over. The golf club continued to come upon Ulrich's body, battering and bashing it.

---end flashbacks---

Ulrich's body was quivering with anger, his face contorted into an expression of pure rage and hatred.

BRAAAAMP! 'Two minutes left.'

An evil grin replaced the angry one. He walked over to the window.

"GODDAMMIT ULRICH PULL THE SWITCH!" cried the old man.

"No." Ulrich said, looking down at him.

"WHAT?!"

"I said, NO." he repeated. "You have tortured me and rejected me for who I am for all of my life, and now, you're going to get what you deserve, you miserable bastard."

"No…NO! You are NOT going to do this to me!!" he cried.

BRAAAAAMP! 'Thirty seconds left.'

The dogs all stared at Ulrich's dad intensely.

'Fifteen seconds left.'

"You need to learn a goddamned lesson, Dad. Maybe Satan will teach it to you." Ulrich said.

"FUCK YOU ULRICH! FUCK YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!" he cried.

BRAAAMP.

'Time up. Game over.'

The door to the cage flew open, and all the dogs flew at Ulrich's father.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried as he was devoured alive by the ravenous dogs.

Crimson blood puddled around the body, and guts briefly stained the wall before being licked clean by the dogs.

Ulrich watched, and did nothing but laugh at his tormentor's suffering.

The lock to the door in the room clicked open. The doorknob twisted, and opened, revealing the last person Ulrich ever expected to see opened the door.

"Not the end I expected, but all right." he said.

Ulrich looked over, and his jaw dropped in surprise.

It was none other than William.

"Hello, Ulrich. Enjoying my games?" he asked, with an evil smirk on his face.

A/N: MUHAHAHA TEH CLIFFHANGER.

Bet you never saw that coming.


End file.
